


Call Shotgun on my Rocket

by sophia_sol



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_sol/pseuds/sophia_sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Mikey, space pirates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Shotgun on my Rocket

**Author's Note:**

> title from Marian Call's "Got To Fly"

"Go go go!" Pete shouts into his comm as he runs into Sweet Little Dude, skidding to a stop in front of the door-closing mechanism and mashing the buttons in approximately the right order.

"What, again?" says Mikey, his voice dry, but Pete can feel the spaceship roaring to life around him as the door clangs shut, so that's okay.

Pete slides to the floor, and forces himself to breathe more slowly. "Nothing to worry about, Mikey," he says, and he grins, wide and bright, because it's true. The police force on this rock is pitiful; they only bothered to chase after him because he'd been unwise enough to piss off Lady Rexha. She has them firmly in her pocket, and usually that's a good thing.

Lady Rexha finds Pete amusing. Pete can work with that, when it means free run across her moon of iniquity.

Pete sits for a few moments more, regaining his breath as Sweet Little Dude finishes the takeoff sequence, then pulls himself to his feet again and heads up to Mikey.

Mikey doesn't look up from his controls.

"I got it!" says Pete to the back of his head, but Mikey just nods and leans in to get a closer look at a reading.

"Mhmm," says Mikey distractedly, so Pete settles himself in the other chair and straps himself in. Mikey's busy keeping them from crashing into satellites or whatever, so Pete can use the time to work his mad powers of diplomacy.

He taps the screen in front of him, pulling up a picture of Lady Rexha's lovely face, and taps it twice to call.

It takes a while for Pete to talk his way back into Lady Rexha's good graces, and by the time he's tapped the screen again to end the call, Mikey is sitting back in his chair, watching Pete, mouth turned up just a bit at the corners.

"You got the goods?" he asks.

Pete digs into one of his pockets and pulls out the bag. "All present and accounted for," Pete says smugly. He can hardly believe they actually got their hands on the stuff; teleportation is _rigidly_ controlled, and so's the secret compound that makes it work. Gabe's promised them ridiculous quantities of money for it, enough to keep themselves in food and fuel and spare parts for the rest of their lives and beyond.

Mikey stares at the little bag. "Fuck me," he says. "Pete. We _did_ it. This is going to be _huge_."

It is. Pete's pretty sure this is the first time a private citizen has gotten a hold of this stuff _ever_. Beyond what it means for him and Mikey, this'll shake up the status quo of the whole damn galaxy.

"We are _awesome_ ," Pete declares. "Kiss me."

"Dude," says Mikey, "why've I gotta do all the work around here?" But even as he speaks he unbuckles himself, and sits down on top of Pete.

"Ow, you bony motherfucker," Pete says, poking him in the ribs in retaliation, but Mikey serenely refrains from reacting. Instead he just sticks his hands into Pete's hair and grabs on, pulling Pete forward into a kiss.

Pete's life is goddamn amazing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Call Shotgun on my Rocket (A Pirate's Life For Me Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388941) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura)




End file.
